


Max's School Report

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, School, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a school report he has to present to his class for Family Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max's School Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random but I had this idea and wrote it super fast CAUSE ITS JSUT TOO CUTE OKAY???

Magnus hadn't bothered with makeup that morning since he was too rushed to get the kids out the door without Alec's help, and as he sat at the back of the room with some other parents, he was so glad he hadn't, because he would look absolutely dreadful with mascara streaks down his face while he heard exactly what his little boy had written about. 

It was family day in Max's class and all twelve students had written reports about something important to their family or something they wanted to share about their family. Max wouldn't tell any of them besides Rafael what he wrote about, and Alec had been really upset that he couldn't make it to Max's family day to hear it himself. However, as much as Magnus knew Alec really would rather be with him there, he knew that the demon problem they were handling this week was a matter of life and death, therefore something Alec had to focus on over his son's school family day. Max had been upset, but he'd been strong about it. Max was only seven, but he was able to understand how important his dad's job was.

"My name is Max Lightwood-Bane," Max had started with, standing in front of the class with his paper in his hands. "And the thing about my family that I think is very important is adoption. I have two dads, my dad Alec and my papa Magnus, and a big brother named Raphael. My brother and I are both adopted, and some people seem to think that isn’t a very good thing, or that I should be sad about it, but I think adoption is a really good thing. I never knew my mommy but I know that she must not have been able to take care of me the way she thought I deserved, and I don't think it's a bad thing that she gave me away, because she must have thought it was better for me to go with somebody else and she was right. My dad adopted me when I was a baby. I don't remember ever not having my parents, but Dad got me before he ever met Papa. My dad is the best dad ever, and it's a very good thing that my mommy gave me to him because I wouldn't want any other dad. When I was still a baby, my dad and my papa met and I don’t remember not living at the house that was my papas before he and Dad met. I love my papa. He is the best papa ever."

Magnus wasn't the only person to positively coo at how adorable Max's words were.

"When I was five, Papa and Dad adopted my big brother. I never knew my mommy, but Rafael did. His mom and dad loved him a lot, but a bad thing happened and they went to heaven, so he was alone." Magnus saw tears in other parents’ eyes at that one, too. "When Rafael came to live with us, he didn't know English and I wanted to play with him, so Papa helped me learn Spanish and we helped Rafael learn English so me and Dad could talk to him without help. Rafael is the best big brother ever, and even though it's sad he had to have a second set of parents, our parents love us both the same, and I love Rafael because having a big brother is the best thing ever. Dad and Papa adopted both me and my big brother, and gave us parents who love them, and gave us both a brother, and that is a good thing. Even my dad's brother, Uncle Jace, is adopted, because his parents went to heaven so he went to be Dad's brother after Granddad adopted him. So you see, a lot of my family is how it is because of adoption. There's nothing sad or bad about being adopted because my parents would not have any kids without adoption, and my dad wouldn't have his brother without adoption, and my mommy wouldn't have been able to give me the happy life I have with my dad and papa and brother without adoption, and Rafael would have been alone without adoption. I'm never sad about being adopted, because being adopted means my dad and my papa love me and Rafael so much they wanted to keep us forever. I think adoption is a really good thing and I am very happy to be adopted." Magnus saw several parents getting ready to clap, but Max added a bit more. "Also, our cat is adopted, but I don't think he understands that. Thank you."

Magnus laughed wetly, a hand coming to cover his mouth as he tried not to seem rude to laugh at a little boy, but it was just too 'Max' to throw in Chairman Meow at the end. Max’s classmates clapped for him, as did the parents, and he looked at his teacher with a big smile. She stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Good job, Max,” she said, and then introduced the next kid.

Max, allowed to leave, skipped over to Magnus, who opened his arms for a hug that Max dove into. “I love you so much, Max,” he murmured, kissing his cheek. 

Max made a face. “Papa, you’re being weird and crying in front of everybody again,” he said, and the mom sitting beside Magnus chuckled softly.

“Well it’s your fault, Dearest, because you’re too sweet for your own good,” he said, tapping Max on the nose to annoy him. “Your dad really wanted to be here today, but don’t worry. I filmed your report,” he said, holding up his phone. “We can show him when he gets home tonight.” He kissed his cheek as a little girl stood up in front of the class. “Go sit down and listen to your friend, okay?” he whispered and Max nodded, hugging him one more time.

“Thank you for filming it for Dad,” he said, then rushed back to his desk, leaving Magnus smiling like crazy as he watched him.

The woman next to him leaned over. “You’ve got a really sweet boy,” she said and Magnus beamed.

“I really do,” he said with a soft sigh.

~

By the time it was bedtime, Alec still hadn’t gotten home and Max was sad, but he made Magnus _swear_ to show the video to Alec as soon as he got home when Magnus tucked him in. 

When Alec did get home, he was so exhausted and sore that Magnus forgot his promise in his hurry to help Alec get out of his gear and into the shower before he passed out. “You know,” Magnus said as he scrubbed Alec’s hair, mostly using his own body to prop Alec up against the shower wall. “I remember when showering together was a sexy thing, not me keeping my husband from drowning,” he said and Alec managed a sleepy smile.

“I’d love for it to be sexy, but I’m pretty sure I couldn’t even give you a lazy handjob right now. My arms hurt too much.” He chuckled, tilting his head forward so Magnus could reach the back of his head. “You could prop me in the corner and masturbate looking at me naked?” he offered jokingly and Magnus snorted.

“You look too tired to be sexually exciting honestly,” he said, kissing his cheek. “If I propped you in the corner to look at you naked, I’d never get hard, because I’d be too worried you were going to fall and break your neck in the shower.” He tugged Alec forward to put his head under the water to rinse it. “Alright. Demon goo finally washed away.” He reached back and turned the water off. “Come on, Darling,” he said, pulling him out of the shower. 

Alec managed to move under his own steam, but he was clearly _really_ flagging. Magnus just patted him down with a towel and dragged him out into their bedroom. Alec finally let go of Magnus and fell across the bed, relaxing with a heavy sigh. “I love you, Magnus. You’re the best. Greatest husband ever.” His nonsensical mumblings made Magnus chuckle as he rolled Alec over onto his side of the bed and magically snapped the covers from under him to on top of him. Alec’s pillow would be wet in the morning, but Magnus didn’t care. He was just worried about Alec getting some sleep.

Magnus slid into the bed beside him, not bothering with his own clothes either, and just thanked his luck that he’d avoided his hair getting wet in the shower so he could lay down comfortably. He lay on his side, resting his hand on Alec’s upper back to rub his shoulders soothingly. “I love you too, Darling.”

Alec hummed, then turned his head to face Magnus. “Oh hey, wait, how did Max’s thing go? Did he get nervous? What even was it?” he asked, voice slurring some.

“Don’t worry about it, Alexander,” he comforted. “I’ll tell you all about it in the morning, okay? Just sleep now.”

Alec smiled sleepily. “Mmmmm. Okay.”

Magnus just smiled, watching Alec drift off quickly.

~

When their alarm went off the next morning, Magnus turned it off and started to sit up, but Alec grumbled and grabbed him, tugging him back against his chest. “No, stay,” Alec mumbled, hugging him closer.

Magnus giggled in his throat at the feeling of Alec’s lips against his ticklish earlobe. “Alexander, stop,” he complained, tugging away to turn around. He looked at Alec, who smiled sleepily. “Hello, Darling.”

“Mmm, good morning,” Alec said, his hazel eyes glowing in the early morning light. “I feel like I got hit by a bus, but I feel rested at least,” he said and Magnus nodded, rubbing at his arm absently. “What’s on your schedule after you take the boys to school? Because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Did you finish up entirely?” Magnus asked hopefully, and Alec nodded. “Good. You need rest,” he said, and Alec nodded, nuzzling the pillow tiredly.

“More sleep and more cuddles,” he said, tugging Magnus close again.

Magnus smirked, kissing him sweetly. “Maybe when I get home we should stay in bed until it’s time to go pick up the kids,” he purred and Alec made an interested sound, though his eyes were fluttering again.

“Mmmm yep. Gunna make you come like, three times or somethin’,” he muttered, already half asleep again. “Cause I love you ‘n stuff.”

Magnus laughed audibly, covering his mouth to keep from waking Alec fully from his half-doze. “Oh Alec, you’re too adorable,” he sighed, kissing his forehead. “I’m going to get the boys up, but Max is going to want to come make sure you watch his speech, so when he comes, wake up just a little bit, okay?” he asked, and Alec nodded, smiling even though his eyes were shut.

“I want to see his speech. I wanted to be there,” he said, and Magnus heard the guilt in his voice.

“Awww, I know, darling.” He kissed Alec on the head. “He understands. It’s fine.”

Magnus left Alec in bed and went to get up the boys, and, as expected, Max immediately wanted to go to see his dad, but Magnus at least convinced him to go brush his teeth and change into his uniform before running off. He went to get breakfast made for the boys, but when he went to get them, he found them sitting on the bed on either side of Alec, who was watching the video on Magnus’s phone. He stopped and leaned against the doorway, hearing the end of Max’s speech and not wanting to interrupt.

“Also, our cat is adopted, but I don't think he understands that. Thank you.”

Max looked up at Alec immediately, and Alec turned to look at him with a giant, somewhat watery smile. “Man, you’re good at that,” he said, and Max smiled tentatively.

“Did you like it?” he asked and Alec scoffed.

“Did I like it? Max I loved it,” he said and Max lit up.

“You did?”

“Of course!” Alec said, kissing his forehead. “I love you so much, Max. And you’re right, adoption is a great thing. You guys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said, looking over at Rafael too when he said that. “I love you two more than anything and I wouldn’t love you any more if you weren’t adopted.”

“I love you, too, Max,” Rafael said, leaning across Alec to hug his little brother. “I can’t imagine if you weren’t my brother,” he said, and Max smiled really big.

“You guys are all my favorites,” Magnus said from the doorway. They all looked up and he went over, crawling onto the bed. “I could not imagine my life without you three in it,” he said, giving each one a big smack on the cheek. He grinned when they all rolled their eyes at him. “There is no missing you two spend too much time with your dad,” he teased. He leaned in and pecked Alec’s lips, making the boys both sigh dramatically and make other noises of disgust. “You’re the reason I’ve got the other two, so especially you. I wouldn’t have any kids without you, Alexander.”

Alec grinned. “I’d like to point out that was Papa’s fault, he kissed me,” he joked and Magnus watched the kids both giving him disbelieving looks. 

Magnus caught sight of the clock and sighed. “Alright, my darlings, I’m sorry to break this up, but we need to get you two to school. Dad is still tired from work, so he needs to go back to sleep for a little while.”

Max pouted, but hugged Alec anyways. “Bye, Dad. I’ll see you after school, right?”

“Definitely,” Alec promised. “I’m going to stay home today, so when you get home I’ll already be here,” he said and Rafael looked excited at that.

“Yay! More time with Dad!” he said, high-fiving Max across the bed.

Magnus saw the slightly regretful look in Alec’s eyes, but he just leaned over and kissed his cheek comfortingly. “I’ll bring you home something gooey and fattening from Starbucks when I come back,” he promised as he slid off the bed and gestured for the kids to come along. “Come on, the faster we get to school, the faster you guys get to come home and see Dad again.”

“Love you guys, have a good day at school!” Alec called as Magnus led the boys away, and they both waved at him on their way out.

“Bye, Dad!”

“See you soon, Dad!”

Magnus turned back and winked at him. “Be back in a little while, Darling,” he said with a flirty smirk, making Alec blush but smile back.

“Hurry home,” he replied, sliding down into the bed again, giving Magnus one more smile from his pillow. “Go!” he urged and Magnus just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“I’m admiring my husband, give me a break,” he said, blowing him a kiss before rushing after the boys.

“Love you, Magnus,” Alec called and Magnus grinned.

“Love you too, Darling,” he called back over his shoulder. He looked at the boys, who gave him a stern look, and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, the one time I’m running behind you gotta give me crap about it. I can’t help I love your dad and he’s pretty to look at! It’s your fault anyways, Max, if he hadn’t adopted you we wouldn’t have met,” he said and Rafael perked up.

“So that’s the bad thing about adoption, it’s the reason Papa and Dad are all gross about each other,” he said and Max laughed, hooking his arm with Rafael’s.

“Yeah, well, they’re gross all on their own, you can’t blame that one on adoption.”

Magnus just made a face at the backs of their heads in reply.


End file.
